


Dream

by angel_authoress



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: A little bit of angst, Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, just a little, sort of a look into their relationship from yuri's perspective??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-11 08:50:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8972830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angel_authoress/pseuds/angel_authoress
Summary: Yuri sometimes wonders if all of it is still just some crazy dream. Victor always seems to be able to remind him that it's not.
It's real. This is real.





	

**Author's Note:**

> What I should be doing: Updating True Colors
> 
> What I'm not doing: Updating True Colors
> 
> For any readers of that I am so so so sorry. I had finals for college, then I had other work, and then Christmas happened and I've just been so insanely busy. I promise I will update that as soon as I possibly can. 
> 
> Anyway, so Yuri on Ice just finished and we are all dead. I personally just loved the ending and I am ecstatic for season two. I can't wait to see Yuri and Victor's relationship grow even further. 
> 
> This fic is dedicated to a couple real-life friends of mine whom I've dragged into this fandom with me, so yeah, hopefully you guys enjoy!
> 
> This is my first ever victuri fanfiction so hopefully I got them both in character.

When he thinks about how he got here, right here, he can’t believe it.

It started on a chilly April day in Hasetsu. That was when he was tackled by a large overly-excited poodle that looked a little too much like Vicchan. Then before he knew it he was on his feet, scrambling to the onsen his family owned, and found none other than Victor Nikiforov.

A very _naked_ Victor Nikiforov, mind you.

A very naked Victor Nikiforov, soaking in his onsen, smiling warmly at him, before rising to his feet (and exposing even _more of himself, oh no_ ) and declaring that from now on, he’d be Yuri’s coach.

It all seemed like a dream at first. Every day that Yuri awakened at 5 a.m. to go for his morning run, he always thought he’d wake up and find that Victor had never been there. That everything that had happened in the last 24 hours was just some crazy dream.

But the burn in his chest and legs that he felt every time he jogged across the bridge was _very_ real. The cold seemed to be the only thing that kept him sane, at least for a little while. That, and skating.

When he was skating, he was happy. That was all he knew.

Victor could see that. He could see anything.

Then Yurio came, and Yuri thought his dream-come-true was about to come crashing down.

If he hadn’t won that day, Victor would’ve left him, and Yuri wouldn’t be where he is now. He would’ve retired right then, gone back home, and tried to forget the man called Victor Nikiforov.

Yurio was a brat, to put it simply. Yuri knew that. But he was also fifteen, and Yuri could remember being the same way at that age. A bratty, leave me alone, I-know-everything type of kid. But he was damn good at skating too, and Yuri could see how much hard work he put into his career as a skater. At just fifteen, Yuri Plisetsky was in a league of his own, both as a skater and probably as a person, too.

Yurio’s loss at Hasetsu may have devastated him, but it motivated him to work harder than ever before. And clearly, it did him good, as he now had a gold medal under his belt.

At _fifteen._

What had Yuri done at fifteen?

Nonetheless, Victor was staying in Japan for _him_ , and Yuri was secretly relieved. _So relieved_. 

Time passed and the more Yuri practiced with Victor, the more attached to him he grew. Both as a skater and a person, Victor Nikiforov was incredible. Flawless. Perfect.

_But_ , his coaching skills needed work.

As sweet as Victor could be sometimes, he was blunt, and honest, and told the truth when it needed to be told. And while Yuri could appreciate honesty, as it helped him improve, it still stung every now and then to hear Victor complain about how _terrible that triple Salchow was._

Regardless, Victor Nikiforov, his idol, was his coach, his friend, and he was going to get him into the Grand Prix Final.

That thought alone made Yuri ecstatic. Victor Nikiforov, who gave up his career for some second-rate skater, was going to help him win.

It _still sometimes_ felt like a dream, even though by that point he was about 80% sure it was real.

The moment Yuri was absolutely sure that he wasn’t dreaming was during the Cup of China free skate. He was proud, _so proud_ , and wanted to see Victor more than anything. His heart practically _ached_ for him.

_I need to see him._

_I need to know._

_How does he feel now?_

_Does he know?_

_Could he… feel it too?_

It all happened so fast. Victor was out on the ice before he had time to leave the rink. He had descended on him in a second, tightly gripping the back of his head and threading his fingers through his dark hair. His eyes slipped closed and before Yuri knew it his lips were on his. (And yes, there had been many more kisses since that day)

It was in that moment that Yuri realized exactly who he was skating for. There had never been any doubt in his mind after that.

Since then, his Eros performance was all about seducing one person. One man. And his free skate? Of course.

Love.

His new mission was to prove to the world that he deserved Victor’s love.

_“I can’t believe that Victor actually coached him.”_

_“Victor’s a five time world champion, why would he waste his time with him?”_

Yeah, he wondered that himself sometimes. But he could feel it, Victor’s love. He could feel it when Victor would cheer for him during his performances. He could feel it when Victor would hug him after practice after exclaiming that he had done such a wonderful job. He could feel it when Victor told him to get some rest after a long day, or when Victor slipped into bed beside him some nights.

With almost every little thing that Victor did, Yuri could feel him.

Ever since that day on the beach, Yuri had been able to feel him.

_When I open up, he meets me where I am._

The worst thing about a relationship, Yuri thinks, is when doubt grows. And that had been exactly what happened. The seeds of anxiety planted themselves in his mind and suddenly that was all he could think about.

_Victor doesn’t want you._

_You’re holding him back._

_See? He wants to return to skating._

_You’re holding him down. No wonder he’s so disappointed in you._

He saw it, too. The excitement that sparked in Victor’s icy blue eyes as he watched the other skaters. The passion for doing what he loved most was still there, burning inside of him.

And truthfully, Yuri wanted to experience that passion firsthand.

So he thought the best thing he could do for Victor was let him go.

It tore him apart to say what he did to Victor, especially when tears started to roll down his pale cheeks. Briefly he recalled when Victor had threatened to quit coaching him during the Cup of China. Yuri had been a _sobbing mess._

But Victor wasn’t sobbing. Crystalline tears were brewing in those beautiful eyes of his before he blinked and they clung to his eyelashes. The first tear splashed onto his foot and that was what had broken Yuri.

_“I never thought that Yuri Katsuki was such a selfish human being.”_

He was selfish, too. He made a decision, all on his own, deciding both he and Victor’s future too. But he had never imagined that Victor would be angry with him for his actions. Shouldn’t he have been happy that Yuri was finally letting him go? He would no longer be tethered to him, a pathetic skater who couldn’t even win gold after being coached by a five-time world champion.

That was going to be the end of it, but then, his free skate came along, and that was when he realized it.

No more waking up at the crack of dawn to train.

No more waking up with Victor at his side.

No more of Victor nagging him about his jumps.

No more of Victor hugging him and telling him how beautiful he is.

No more Victor.

That thought tore him apart worse than anything.

It’s when he finishes the program and sees Victor’s pleading eyes that he thinks, _yeah, I could stay on for another year._

Victor cried. When they got to the hotel room to pack, he pulled him into his arms and whispered into his shoulder, his voice muffled by the fabric of Yuri’s outfit.

_“My Yuri. My perfect, beautiful Yuri is going to stay with me.”_

It’s the exhibition not long after. Yuri was expecting this to feel like a dream too, skating with Victor on the same rink.

But it didn’t.

It felt one hundred percent real, and Yuri loved every second of it.

Yuri’s body moved in perfect time with Victor’s, and he never felt more in-sync in all his life. The multi-colored lights complimented Victor’s gorgeous figure, and Yuri was almost afraid that if he tried to continue, he may ruin the beauty of it all.

But he was beautiful, too. Victor had told him so. Many _many_ times before.

Even during their exhibition skate, Victor had told him while lifting him into the air.

_“You’re so beautiful, Yuri.”_

Yuri couldn’t do anything but smile as Victor’s hands touched him, all over him. His hips, his chest, his shoulders. He was leaving a trail of fire as he went. Everything around him was _Victor, Victor, Victor,_ and Yuri couldn't get enough. It was intoxicating.

It was over far too soon for Yuri’s liking. If he could, if Victor could, he would’ve skated all night with him, showing their love to the world.

And now, he was going to skate again.

A whole new year with Victor Nikiforov as his coach, and his competitor.

And, hopefully, as his husband when the time came.

_“Sorry, but no wedding is happening until you win gold.” Victor had told him during their walk back to the hotel._

_“But what if I never win gold?” Yuri anxiously asked, leaning into Victor as they walked hand-‘n-hand._

_“Then I’ll keep being your coach until you do.” Victor replied with a cheery grin. It was that kind of grin that made the person impossible to get mad at._

_“But I’m going against you! If I’m competing against you, then we’ll never get married!”_

_Victor smirked_. _“My my Yuri, I had no idea you were in such a rush to get married.”_

_Yuri’s face flushed a vibrant red_. _“I’m not, but I’m just saying. You kept talking about getting married after I win gold, but… how is that gonna happen with you back in the picture?”_

_“Are you not happy to have me back in the game?”_

_“Of course I am Victor, I’m thrilled.”_

_“Then no complaining, darling. You’ve already surpassed me once. You can do it again. But that doesn't mean I won't give it my all.”_

_Victor wanted to marry him. That thought alone made him happier than anything_ _._

_“Fine. Then how about kissing?” Yuri asked, just out of curiosity. He wasn’t expecting anything out of it, really. Really, he wasn’t!_

_Victor playfully stuck his tongue out. “No more kisses either.”_

_“Victor, that’s too harsh!” Yuri whined_.

_“Oh, so does Yuri like it when I kiss him?”_

_His gaze suddenly turned seductive._ _“No. I like when **I** get to kiss **you.** ”_

_“Oh, how exciting. Then how about this? For every jump combo you nail during practice, you can kiss me.”_

_“Deal.”_

“Yuri, what are you thinking about?” Victor’s voice brings him back into reality.

Yuri shrugs absentmindedly as Victor climbs into the bed with him. “A lot. You, mostly.”

“Me? Well, I’m flattered. But we’ve got a long trip back to my place, so you should get some rest.”

“Victor?”

“Hm?”

“Thanks. For everything. And uh… sorry. For making you cry. I didn’t mean to make you so angry.”

Victor blinks at him, astonished, before smiling and patting the empty spot next to him. “Mm… come over here and lay with me, and maybe I’ll forgive you.”

Yuri turns around to look at him. No more words are said as Yuri slides in beside Victor, a pleasant smile spreading across his lips. He doesn’t hesitate to pull Yuri close to his chest, wrapping his arms securely around him, locking him in place.

He’s not dreaming now, either. But so long as he’s with Victor, it doesn’t really matter to him anymore.


End file.
